A Magician's Heart
by UNIVERSE-KRISSY
Summary: This is a story about how Eriol is testing Sakura with her cards! But while he's testing her he falls in love with Tomoyo! Sakura and Li get closer too! Please check it out! R&R! Lots of love!


**(A Magician's Heart)**

**Chp.1 sleep over**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors. (If I did Eriol would be with me and we would never part LOL!)**

The moon was out its beams illuminated the night. It was a bit foggy and the wind howled. "Wow Sakura this week's weather has been horrible." Said Tomoyo the amethyst eye beauty. "Ya I know and just think tomorrow we start school my nightmare!" screeched Sakura with her amber eyes in panic.

"Awe Sakura don't remind me I mean sure I miss our friends and stuff but I hate homework and test's." sighed Tomoyo. "Ya your right, but at least we will see Li again." Smiled Sakura. "What don't tell me you're in love with that self centered brat!" yelled Kero popping out of nowhere while stuffing his face with a donut.

"Haha… you still hate Li." Laughed Tomoyo. "Ya he's a jerk face." Hollered Kero. "No he's not, well I have to admit he was mean before but since I defeated Yue he's changed!" said Sakura defending her crush. Kero was about to shout back but Tomoyo held his mouth shut. "Quiet Kero you want to wake Torri up, and come on Li has changed and I think he might even be in love with Sakura." Said Tomoyo holding Kero tightly with googly eyes.

"Grrr whatever I'm going to bed, and I still think that Li kid has a major attitude problem." Growled Kero as he headed to Tomoyo comfy sleeping bag. "Okay goodnight, hey go to your bed!" Said Sakura a bit ticked and still blushing from what her cousin said. "It's okay Sakura I don't mind besides he's like a teddy bear, oh I'm so glad we are having a sleepover this way both you and me can face the horrors of school together." Smiled the sleepy Tomoyo.

"Ya I'm glad we're best friends and you're my cuz too, hmm Tomoyo you think the weather will get better?" said Sakura still staring out side! But before her cousin could answer there was a huge rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning. "Ahhhhhhhh" screamed Tomoyo and Sakura as they ran into their covers. "Um Sakura, I have no idea if this weather will ever lighten up but I'm going to sleep!" said Tomoyo a bit startled from the lightning.

"Ya me too, good night cuz." Said Sakura holding up her covers, still terrified of the rumbling of thunder. "Night Sakura!" yawned the tired Tomoyo. Sakura was about to shut the light but then Torri walked in. "Hey is everything okay I heard you girls screaming." Said Torri a bit annoyed. "Ya were fine just going to sleep." Said Sakura. "Good it's about time, hey Sakura where's that stuffed animal? Said Torri intriguingly. "Um he's with me!" said Tomoyo holding Kero. (Kero is holding his breath and trying not to blink) "All right whatever, get some sleep tomorrow we all have to get up for school okay squirt." said Torri leaving the room still staring at Kero.

"Well that was close I swear I think he knows Kero isn't just a stuffed animal. Said Sakura. "Your telling me, just try holding your breath for that long!" said Kero a bit upset. "Well Kero I suppose you should sleep in your miniature bed!" said Sakura as she grabbed him and placed him in his bed. "Ya okay!" sighed Kero as he snuggled in his bed. "Well Sakura lets go to bed before anything else happens, something tells me we are going to need all our strength." Said Tomoyo shutting the lights and snuggling in her covers.

"Yup goodnight!" said Sakura. Tomoyo just nodded and both girls fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Mean while unknown to the girls and Kero, three mysterious beings had been watching them. "Yes you are going to need your strength the both of you, so sleep well." Said a Sapphire eyed magician with a sly mysterious grin. His guardians gave a smirk and nodded and the three disappeared!

**Authors Note: Well I hope you liked my first chapter!!! Sorry about the misspellings! Please R&R!!! I love all you people!!! Love your one and only Krissy!!**


End file.
